Full Metal Black Books
by Floydgoneawry
Summary: Internet tea and biscuits if you get the reference.  Rated M to be safe.


'Dammit…dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!' She  
thought angrily to herself as she stalked about the  
room.

Her face twisted into a scowl as she took long,  
meaningful strides reminiscent of a tigress.

'He doesn't notice when I wear makeup…he doesn't  
notice when I open my shirt too much…he doesn't  
notice when I bend over right in front of his desk.'

She stopped to look into her mirror.

'Am I really just his mission?'

She reached up and ran her hand along her collar  
bone down to her breast.

'Am I pretty enough?'

Without hesitation, she stripped her uniform shirt and  
skirt off. They were soon followed by her underwear.  
She stood in front of the glass, hugging herself to  
keep warm against the cold air in the apartment.

Her sad, misty eyes peeked out from under her bangs  
at the doppelganger reflected back at her.

Through subjecting herself to even more scrutiny, she  
walked to the bathroom and started a shower, hoping  
it would relieve some tension.

As the hot water filled the small room with steam, she  
sat on the plastic stool and sighed. The frustration  
combined with the thick air forced the girl to take long,  
deep breaths. Her mind went hazy as she fought for  
each lungful. There was a burning somewhere in her  
centre that was slowly turning to desire.

'Does he think of me the way I think of him?'

...

'_Could_ he think of me the way I think of him?'

With some effort, she crawled into the bath and  
rested against the side with a cool rag on her  
forehead.

Now, surrounded by the hot water, her urge only  
grew. Her breathing became even more laboured and  
each gasp for air was becoming faster and shallower.

'Why do I think of him like this at all? That clueless…  
thoughtless…that insensitive…'

The adjectives trailed off without resolving to a  
modified noun.

The bath did little to calm her and everything to excite  
her.

She dried and then dropped the towel on the floor  
with no desire to pick it up. The only thought the  
young woman had now was to somehow ease her  
aching mind.

Still debating her next move, she dressed for bed and  
crawled into the cool sheets.

Sleep evaded her.

There was no room for anything else in her brain.

She needed to hear his voice.

That was all she needed.

Only to hear his voice.

He did not have to know what she was doing on the  
other end.

All she had to do was pick up the phone and push the  
button.

She had a direct line to his apartment.

It would connect her instantly, and he would pick up  
before the first ring was over.

She pulled her left hand out from the opening in the  
pajama shirt and reached for the cordless phone; her  
right hand still furiously at work trying to keep the  
feeling alive.

"Sousuke," she began in a whisper before he could  
speak.

"Yes Chidori?" he replied in a serious tone. Any call  
she made to him was considered of the utmost  
importance.

"U-um…what are you doing right now?" her raspy  
whisper continued.

"Nothing important. Do you need me?"

'Yes'

"No…no…I just…was wondering…what you were…  
doing."

"I'm cleaning my pistol."

"I…I see…How do you do that?"

Silence.

"Chidori?"

"How do you clean your pistol Sousuke?"

"I…I start by taking the magazine from the gun."

"Your pistol."

"R-right...Then I pull back on the slide to remove the  
round in the chamber."

"Okay."

She cradled the phone against her shoulder so her  
left hand could go back into her pajama shirt.

"Then I remove the slide and barrel after making sure  
it is completely unloaded."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine…I'm fine…keep going please!"

"I run a wire brush through the barrel to remove  
larger residue."

"Ooh…."

"Then I run a few cotton patches that are coated with  
a solvent in and out."

"In and out."

"And then a few that are coated with a lubricant-"

"OH GOD, YES!"

"CHIDORI!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Keep going Sousuke. PLEASE KEEP GOING!"

"Do I need to come over Chidori? I'll come."

"OH!"

"I will…I'll come."

"Mmm."

"I'll come if you need me to."

*hiss.*

"I'll come for you."

"Uuhn."

"I'll come Chidori!"

"Mmmh."

"Do you want me to come?"

*whimper*

"That's it…I'm coming now!"

"AUGH!"

"I'm coming!"

"OH MY GAAAHHHD!"

She fell back against her pillow, unable to breathe.

Tiny stars danced inside her eyelids.

His muffled voice could still be heard coming from the  
earpiece.

She lifted the phone to her ear slowly while composing  
herself.

"I'm fine…thank you…you don't need to…to…to come…  
thank you so much."

She ended the call quickly and dropped the phone.

Lazily, she pulled her soaked right hand out from her  
pajama pants and looked at it.

...

It curled into a fist.

'Dammit.'


End file.
